


The Shepherd’s Pie

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/10.jpg">This red and Christmas-y dining room </a><br/>I do love shepherd’s pie. Also, my Author’s Notes are getting more and more useless.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Shepherd’s Pie

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [This red and Christmas-y dining room ](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/10.jpg)  
>  I do love shepherd’s pie. Also, my Author’s Notes are getting more and more useless.

Harry was uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Never would he have imagined a Gryffindor Christmas reunion could ever get this uncomfortable. He had Ron on his right, Seamus on his left, a very good and very delicious amount of shepherd’s pie in his plate and good beer in his glass and in his veins. He had absolutely no reason to be uncomfortable whatsoever.

Except…except that Hermione had put her veto on hiring House-Elves for the party and she had encouraged instead their participation in the Wizarding Community Service programme, thus making “people guilty of crimes not serious enough to be thrown in Azkaban” their waiters and waitresses for the night; thus making Draco Malfoy Harry’s waiter for the night.

And except also that mixing “Draco Malfoy” and “for the night” in the same sentence did things to Harry that he hoped Hermione wouldn’t find out.

So Harry was fidgeting very much. He’d burnt his tongue with the soup, spilled salt everywhere on the table and almost stabbed Seamus in the eye with his fork, when all Seamus had wanted was to tell Harry this hilarious joke about a Veela, a werewolf and a vampire in a bar.

But Harry had an excuse, he really did. And it was pretty damn good excuse. Draco Malfoy, the Devil incarnate, had been using each and every opportunity to make Harry go mad.

He would whisper in Harry’s ear when setting a plate before him, brush accidently-on-purpose his hand when replenishing his glass, and had been the first there to bend over the table and show his wonderfully, gorgeously, heavenly perfect arse to take care of the unsteady candelabra. Was the man a wizard or what? He certainly didn’t need to show off his assets like this when a muttered spell and a flick of his wand would have been enough.

Harry tried to stop his brain from overload on the “flick of Malfoy’s wand”. It was really neither the time nor the place.

To take his mind out of the gutter, Harry took the very firm and decisive decision of adding gravy to his plate. The problem, though, was that the exact moment when the gravy ladle was traveling between the gravy pot and his shepherd’s pie, Draco Malfoy came into his field of vision, angled over someone’s drink in such a way that Harry had a clear view of a peeking nipple.

Gravy splashed all over the place before Harry could even wonder on how inappropriately Draco Malfoy was dressed, if a nipple was able to peek out.

And before Draco Malfoy came at his side with the extravagant idea to do something about all the gravy, Harry decided to take charge of the situation before he’d completely break down.

Without another thought about it, Harry stood up and declared, very loudly and very clearly, ‘Yes! I’m having sex with Draco Malfoy!’ and then, to be sure there would be no doubt whatsoever, he added, ‘I’m totally gay for Draco Malfoy!’

After that, he sat back on his chair, Vanished the spilled gravy, and went on eating his very delicious shepherd’s pie.

Harry really loved shepherd’s pie.

 


End file.
